


More Chats (Pt. 37)

by orphan_account



Series: Family [37]
Category: Everything Sucks (TV), One Day at a Time (TV 2017), Power Rangers (2017), Riverdale - Fandom, Runaways (TV 2017), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	More Chats (Pt. 37)

_thespianlesbian has added cherrychapstick and snakequeen_

[cherrychapstick]: hi?

[detective dimples]: shfhshdh do I smell a gays?

[thespianlesbian]: who wants to introduce them bc I have to go meet Kate in like .5 seconds aka I’m so fucking late 

[faxingjax]: I’ll do it 

[faxingjax]: I’m Jax 

[faxingjax]: my mom

[good one]: hi 

[faxingjax]: my other mom 

[damnsam]: hello

[faxingjax]: my third mom 

[bispy]: why am I “third mom”

[faxingjax]: my basically aunts/best friends 

[sunnyD]: sup

[pinkie]: hello lesbians!!

[faxingjax]: my cooler aunts (ally told me to say that)

[little grey]: no snitchin mothafucka

[detective dimples]: I’m the better aunt tho 

[snakequeen]: ah the hound dog 

[faxingjax]: my bfriend jason

[gaysonscott]: :) 

[sunnyD]: WAIT WHATS THAT B FOR IN FRONT OF FRIEND 

[faxingjax]: lmao what b MY BEST FRIENDS NICO AND KAROLINA 

[glowinglesbian]: hello!! :)

[nicobinoru]: hey

[pinkie]: JAX THIS ISNT OVER ILL LITERALLY FIGHT YOU 

[faxingjax]: Jason’s cousin and her gf aren’t here but you already know them so like dhjfjf

[cherrychapstick]: they’re dating??????

[snakequeen]: Cheryl u oblivious babygirl I love u so much but you gotta step your gaydar up princess 

[faxingjax]: karolinas cousin and her s/o !! (Also Syd ik you’re ok with the term gf but I wanted them to know your pronouns are they/them/theirs :D)

[annehathagay]: hi!

[sydkid]: that’s sweet thanks jax

[faxingjax]: oh and my moms sorta friend sorta enemy and her gf Imra 

[gaymart]: hi 

[notsaturngirl]: hello!! 

[cherrychapstick]: woah you’re friends with Saturn girl???

[pinkie]: I have a feeling that Toni is the more detective type so since y’all are here there are four aliens in this group chat and I give her one try to guess which one of us 

[snakequeen]: well obviously Imra over there. And since you said “us” I’m gonna guess you too and you’re karas sister so also Kara and I know it’s not Lena since she’s a Luthor (no offense you’re great I bet!!) her fam probably did things to make sure she’s not an alien 

[snakequeen]: final guess. Kimberly, Imra, Kara, and Sam are all aliens 

[detecive dimples]: DAMN BITCH 

[cherrychapstick]: OMG !!!! THATS MY GIRLFRIEND YALL!!!!!!

[little grey]: GODDAMNIT KIM SO MUCCH OAPARR WORK GOES INTK THIS 


End file.
